For the Love of Kaoru
by red-kimono
Summary: Kenshin anf Kaoru finally admit their love for each other but a mystreious stranger overhears. THen someone threatens to hurt Kaoru if Kenshin doesn't becom Battousai again. Will he go back to being the asassin he vowed to never be again? well u have to r
1. Declaring our love

Disclaimer: I do NOT won any of the Kenshin characters.I only use them in my story! ^_^  
  
Chap.1: Declaring our Love ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru came out of the river from her "little dip" as she called it. Her black raven hair cascading down her shoulders with droplets of water clinging to it, her brown eyes sparkling, and the sunlight hitting her in just the right way making her glow like a goddess. 'Man she's beautiful!' Kenshin thought watching his love climb out of the river. Yes, he knew that he loved her he could just never admit it because of one question that plagued his thoughts 'Does she feel the same way?' That question, just those six words kept him from telling her that he loved him. It had been 2 years since he first came to the Dojo and within that short period of time he had learned to love Kaoru. After watching her climb out he headed back to the dojo to finish the laundry. ~&~ He was wringing out a sheet when he heard Kaoru yelling at Yahiko. " GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" " UGLY HAG!" Yahiko yelled running through the dojo. "WHY YOU!" Kaoru threatened "5,4,3,2,.." Kenshin quietly counted *WHAM!* Kaoru had gotten Yahiko who was now sprawled out on the floor with a big bump on his head. " Your cleaning up the kitchen tonight for what you said to me!" Kaoru told him. Kenshin just shook his head and asked Yahiko what he had done now. "He called me an ugly raccoon!" Kaoru declared. Sano had now shown up. "What's all the commotion about?" Sano asked. "Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting again." Kenshin explained as he walked off to go finish the laundry. ~&~ Later that night ~&~ Kenshin had made rice balls and they were all sitting down eating. " MM! Kenshin these are way better than Kaoru's rice balls!" Yahiko exclaimed. "YAHIKO!" Kaoru threatened. "Okay." Yahiko sighed. After they had eaten Yahiko went off to clean the kitchen as his punishment from earlier today. Kenshin was sitting out on the porch, gazing at the stars. Kaoru came out. "Kenshin?" she asked. "Yes, Miss Kaoru?" "Something seems to be bothering you lately." She said taking a seat next to him, "What is it?" Kenshin sighed " Kaoru-dono can I tell u something?" he asked. (A/n: I would stop here but I don't want to be THAT evil! ^_^) "Sure Kenshin, you can always talk to me." She said. He took a deep breath. "Miss Kaoru-" he started. "Please Kenshin drop the -dono and Miss." She requested. "Okay Mi- I mean Kaoru." He corrected himself "Thank you. Now what did you want to tell me?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you that, I.I love you Kaoru" he said staring at the floor which all of a sudden became VERY interesting. "Really?" she asked awed. "Yes Kaoru, ever so much." He said. "Oh Kenshin! I love you too! I always have!" she said throwing herself onto Kenshin. Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes " I love you Kaoru.I always have and always will." He said before kissing her. "So the legendary Battousai loves a girl named Kaoru.well maybe she's the key to getting him back." Said a mysterious stranger before disappearing into the night. 


	2. The note

A/N: Hey readers and sorry about the last chappie! I promise to make this format better! ~Red-Kimono  
  
Chap. 2: Only to Keep Kaoru Safe ~&~&~&~&~&~& After they broke the kiss Kaoru snuggled up to Kenshin and they watched the stars.br "Kaoru, you must be tired." Kenshin commented. " I am tired a little." Kaoru admitted " Why don't you go to bed, I'm going in too." He said. "Okay good night Kenshin." Kaoru said before going off into her bedroom ~&~&~&~ The next morning ~&~&~&~ Everyone was seated at the table waiting for some Miso soup to eat before they started training. " MM!"Sano said as he smelled the delicious food, "This smells good Kenshin!"br Kaoru glared daggers at him knowing he was only complimenting the food because hers was horrible. Kenshin chuckled. " How many students do you have today Kaoru?" Kenshin asked getting himself a bowl to eat. "I think only 3." She replied taking her gave off of Sano and giving Kenshin a loving gaze. Yahiko whispered to Sano, "Did we miss something?" " I think we did." Sano whispered back. "What are you two whispering about?!" Kaoru demanded. "Nothing ya' old raccoon!" was Yahiko's smart reply. "Yahiko?" Kaoru said sweetly which was NOT a good sign. " Y.Yes?" he stuttered. "RUN!" she growled as she started chasing him around the Dojo. (A/n: I do that to my 5 year old brother! ^_^;;) ' Another normal day.' Kenshin thought while collecting the dishes. Sano walked up to him " Kenshin what happened between you two last night?" he asked "Why do you ask Sano?" "Well for one thing you called Kaoru just Kaoru not Kaoru-dono or Miss Kaoru." He explained. "So?" Kenshin said. "And I saw the looks you guys were giving each other this morning. So fess up because I know SOMETHETHING happened." Sano said trying to pry the information from him. " Fine." Kenshin gave in. " Last night I was sitting outside looking at the stars when Kaoru came out and asked me what was on my mind and we admitted out feelings for each other. Ok? Satisfied?" Kenshin said. "Yup"was the only answer Sano gave before leaving to go train. 'Few! That was easier than I thought!' Kenshin thought. ~&~&~ Later that afternoon ~&~ Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the swing on the porch. Kaoru was snuggled up to Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko had gone to town to get out of the Dojo. Kenshin looked down at his Kaoru, his Kaoru. It felt so good to be able to FINALLY say those words. Kaoru looked up at him. " I just wanted to tell you again that I love you Kenshin." She said. Kenshin smiled at her. "I love you too Kaoru." He said before kissing her. Then he sensed someone coming up the rode to the Dojo. He figured it was just Yahiko or Sano coming back but he decided to look JUST to make sure. He broke the kiss and looked towards the gate. "What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. " Someone's here." He answered. " I don't see anyone." She said. "I know that's what has me worried." He answered her. His instincts were telling him to get him and Kaoru off of the porch and it was a very strong instinct, so he picked up Kaoru and walked off the porch just as a knife stuck into the wall with a slip of paper attached with his name on it. Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin.there's a slip of paper attached with your name on it!" she said pointing. " I know." He said setting her down and walking over to get the paper. It was an envelope. He opened it and inside was a note:  
  
Battousai  
  
We ask you to come fight with us again, to be the assassin you were meant to be! Please consider this and get back to us.  
  
Kenshin frowned. The note wasn't signed. "What do they want?" Kaoru asked. "They want me to become an assassin again." Was his reply " Even though they know I won't." he said crumbling up the note and throwing it away.  
  
You see that button in the left corner that says "submit review"? I want to hear the music of u pressing that button! CLICK CLICK CLICK! ^_^ 


	3. NO!

Hello readers! I'm sorry for all of the format problems but please just bear with me! I'll try and make the chappies longer and I'm trying to fix the sloppiness so like I said PLEASE just bear with me! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: As you know I don't own ANY of the characters  
  
Chapter 3: NO! ~&~&~&~  
  
Kenshin threw the note away.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"I'm not going to do it." He answered " and they know that."  
  
Kaoru smiled but you could tell she was worried. ' That guy never gets a break.' She thought following Kenshin back to the Dojo. Inside they were eating, well actually Kenshin was more playing with his food instead of eating it.  
  
" Kenshin what is wrong?" Yahiko inquired.  
  
"Nothing." He said staring at his food.  
  
" Oh come on Kenshin! We know you good enough to know when something is wrong!" Sano said. Kaoru looked down at her food hoping they wouldn't notice she knew.  
  
"Come on Kaoru spill it! You obviously know about it too!" Sano tried to pry the information out of her.  
  
" Yes I know but it is Kenshin's decision whether or not he wants to tell." She said.  
  
" I'll tell them." Kenshin said.  
  
"Well what happened then?!" Yahiko asked.  
  
Kenshin sighed. " Kaoru and I were sitting on the porch." he began.  
  
~&~Flash back!~&~  
  
Then he sensed someone coming up the rode to the Dojo. He figured it was just Yahiko or Sano coming back but he decided to look JUST to make sure. He broke the kiss and looked towards the gate.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
" Someone's here." He answered.  
  
" I don't see anyone." She said.  
  
"I know that's what has me worried." He answered her. His instincts were telling him to get him and Kaoru off of the porch and it was a very strong instinct, so he picked up Kaoru and walked off the porch just as a knife stuck into the wall with a slip of paper attached with his name on it.  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin.there's a slip of paper attached with your name on it!" she said pointing.  
  
" I know." He said setting her down and walking over to get the paper. It was an envelope. He opened it and inside was a note:  
  
Battousai  
  
We ask you to come fight with us again, to be the assassin you were meant to be! Please consider this and get back to us.  
  
Kenshin frowned. The note wasn't signed.  
  
"What do they want?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"They want me to become an assassin again." Was his reply " Even though they know I won't." he said crumbling up the note and throwing it away.  
  
~&~ End flashback~&~  
  
Yahiko and Sano stared at him.  
  
"So someone wants Kenshin to become an assassin again? Why?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I don't know Yahiko, I don't know why they want me and I don't know who they are but I'm not going to worry about it and neither are you." He said. They all nodded.  
  
~&~The next day~&~  
  
Kaoru was working with Yahiko, Sano was out somewhere and Kenshin was doing the laundry, Again. When suddenly five people came up to the gate, wearing to typical clothes of an assassin, black jeans, black shirts and a long black overcoat. Kenshin couldn't see their swords but he knew they had one.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked walking over to the gate.  
  
A man stepped up. 'Probably the leader.' Kenshin thought.  
  
"We're here for an answer to our boss's note." He said.  
  
"Well tell your boss, whoever he is, that I'm not interested." He said turning around and going back to the laundry. They walked away.  
  
The 5 assassins walked up to a payphone and called their boss.  
  
"Time for plan B." he said "We go after the girl, Kaoru."  
  
So ya' like it, Hate it, have any suggestions? Well I need to hear the pretty music of the "submit review" button to find out! I would also like to thank my reviwers u know who u are! 


End file.
